Required Functions from Notice of Limited Competition AA-06-101: The Administrative Coordinating Core will continue to provide the organizational framework for the management, direction, and overall coordination of the consortium. It will coordinate use of core resources to the Research Project Components and will acquire and direct data from the Research Project Components to the Informatics core. The consortium coordinator will manage the administrative core. The Administrative Coordinating Core will include an Administrative Management plan and this core will also be responsible for the collaborative responsiblities such as the functions of the Scientific Advisory panel and the overseeing of a Steering Committee to help develop interactive protocols, evaluate results, and suggest future directions. The core will also administer the Pilot Projects Component of INIA as well as the sharing of data and information between the INIA components. This core is responsible for scientific enrichment activities such as workshops for the researchers and investigators of INIA. In addition, the core will be responsible for organizing an annual meeting of the INIA investigators. The specific aims of the Administrative Core are to: 1. Provide scientific leadership on the INIA consortium's theme of stress, anxiety and alcoholism. 2. Provide the administrative center for the INIA Consortium in order to provide a framework for the overall management, direction and coordination of the consortium. This includes insuring scientific oversight by the Scientific Advisory Panel and the INIA Steering Committee, as well as coordinating the interactions of the different research and core components of the INIA. The project management plan will optimize synergism and sharing of resources and services. The Administrative Management plan will also be responsible for scientific enrichment activities such as organizing an annual retreat, workshops, and conferences. 3. Oversee the Pilot Projects Component of INIA. 4. Promote the inclusion of neuroscientists in the area of stress and anxiety who are new to the alcohol field as well as established alcohol investigators that are interested in studying the interaction of stress and anxiety on mechanisms of alcohol. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]